


Movie Magic

by LifeLover



Category: Black Cat
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Train is being difficult, so Sven accompanies Eve to see High School Musical at themovie theatre. Will this movie work some magic on the duo? Oneshot. Songfic.





	Movie Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You from   
> the High School Musical soundtrack. Why? I don't know. I was listening to this   
> song when I started to write the fic and I made a random, sporadic choice. Oh,   
> and this takes place after the manga ends. Old fic transferred from my Fanfiction.net account.

  
"Hey, Sven?" Eve called, coming into the house, "Are you doing anything important?"

Sven appeared in the doorway, holding his white jacket. His blue shirt was partially unbuttoned and Eve blushed involuntary at the sight.

"No, not really. Why?"

"I want to see High School Musical and Train won't come with me." She pouted. "Will you come with me?"

'Like I could refuse her anything' thought Sven. "Sure. Let me just get some cash for the tickets."

He disappeared for a few seconds and then reappeared, buttoning up his shirt. His white jacket had been left in the other room, he wasn't wearing his hat and he wasn't putting on a tie – unusual for Sven. Eve frowned and seeing this, Sven   
explained.

"It's such a nice day out, I don't really need them."

They went out into town and – after a little walking – arrived at the movie theatre. Walking up to the register, Sven bought two tickets. Once inside the lobby, he turned to Eve.

"Do you want anything? Popcorn? Drinks?"

"No, nothing," Eve said, shaking her head. To her, it was enough that Sven would come with her. It was almost like a date, although she knew he would never feel the same way about her as she felt about him.

They came to their seats. Eve settled her flower blue dress underneath her and Sven ran a hand through his green hair, sitting down.

The movie started and they watched avidly as Troy battled with revealing his secret love of singing and Gabriella coped with becoming, again, the center of attention, as they split – caused by their friends' planning, and reunited in   
time to bring the house down at the show. Both were very aware of the proximity of the other. At the end, they started to relax. Suddenly, a behind-the-scenes music video started playing – I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You.

'You never know what you're gonna feel, oh

Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real

Oh, never even crossed my mind, no

That I would ever end up here tonight'

'It was so true,' Eve mused. She was a nano-tech girl, created for the purpose of killing people. Who would have ever thought she would fall in love are end up on a "date" with her crush?

**'I can't take my eyes off of you …**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**All it took … was one look**

**For a dream come true'**

Sven glanced at Eve. She looked beautiful, her long blonde hair and pink eyes harmonizing with her dress. He had never meant to fall in love with her. Although …. even at the outset, a connection had been established between them.   
All it had taken was one look and Sven's whole life had been forever changed. Now he was in love. ('Now all I see is You and I, You're everything I never knew, that I've been looking for')

**'Can't take my eyes off of you**

**Yeas, the feeling's getting' stronger**

**And I never ever felt this way**

**Alright, I see everything**

**In your eyes …oh, yeah**

**Alright, something's happening**

**'Cause everyone's around but**

**You're the only one I see'**

Eve and Sven glanced at each other, locking gazes.

A spark was felt.

Both of them moved and suddenly – their lips met. Soft, gentle. Eve suddenly shivered, feeling her pulse quicken. She opened her mouth and felt Sven's tongue enter. Sven moaned quietly and moved his arms to her back, which he started to   
stroke. He felt hot and flushed.

**'I can't take my eyes off of you**

**From the start …got my heart**

**Yeah, you do**

**Can't take my eyes off of you.'**

They broke apart. Eve suddenly wished that the movie would completely conclude, feeling a nervous energy course through her body. She felt Sven's hand cover hers, and then suddenly felt his breath against her ear as he whispered,

'Train might still be busy when we get back to the house. I can provide some ….. entertainment, if you so desire."

Eve let out a small squeak and Sven chuckled, lips grazing her jaw. Well, two could play that way. Eve exhaled slowly and then whispered back,

"I would love that – and I can promise you I won't disappoint."

Sven was startled, but then kissed her again. Both were content, now knowing that their love for each other was returned.

**'Yeah, we got a good thing going on**

**Oh, right here is right where we belong …**

**All it took … was one look**

**For a dream come true.'**


End file.
